


like the sun loves the moon

by housewife



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study, Sun and Moon dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housewife/pseuds/housewife
Summary: And Senri, Senri...Senri loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and maybe ill incorporate this into a full-fledged idea one day

The sky is blue, the Earth is round, and Senri loves Yuma.

Senri loves Yuma. Has loved Yuma, as long as he can remember, and will love him, forever and always; in the same way that his tiny hands continuously chase the horizon above the endless expanse of the ocean.

Endlessly. Eternally and interminably.

Senri loves Yuma, the type of love he would cross oceans and scale mountains for. He would dive to the depths of the ocean and crawl back up one hundred times over again, for Senri is in far over his head and too deep to think straight.

And Senri loves; cheesily and sappily. Four a.m. cuddles and candlelit dinners. A brush of the pinkies, a warm palm on the forehead. Blue hair pushed back between fingers, a steady hand cradling his cheek. Tears hidden behind glasses, kisses on the wet trails on his cheeks.

  
Senri loves, and Senri loves so,  _ so _ much


	2. Chapter 2

The sky is blue, the Earth is round, and Yuma loves Senri.

Yuma loves Senri. 

Calmly, serenely, easily.

Because if Senri is the sun, then Yuma, by that logic, must be the moon. He rests in the glow and reflects the bare remnants, but the tides would not flow and the world would not turn without him.

Yuma loves deeply, with the fervor of a dying man, but strongly, with the resolve of a boulder. Shaky kisses, promising whispers, beating hearts. Early morning breakfasts and explorations of towns they don’t know the name of. Small flea markets and worn antiques, sand-dusted shoes and sweaty hands.

Yuma loves, and Yuma loves so,  _ so  _ much.


End file.
